Lux's Camshow
by xDisturbed
Summary: To help pay for her college tuition, a narcissistic Lux dresses up as a schoolgirl in front of her webcam and streams herself doing naughty things for her hundreds of loyal viewers. Solo, Smut/Lemon.


Every Friday night, I host a webcam show. I get in front of my camera with my blonde hair tied up in a ponytail while wearing this super cute and sexy schoolgirl uniform. I get lost. I lose control of myself as I watch viewers join my stream, happy to let them call me things like 'slut' and 'whore' as I do... _things_ for their donations.

I could see myself on my computer screen, sitting in a wooden chair far back enough from my webcam so that my fans could see all of my lithe and little body. I could feel all of their eyes glued to me, my neck wrapped by a slim, black choker as they watched me sit there in my tight, white dress shirt, my hips covered by a black skirt which was far too short, flaunting most of my thighs' ivory skin between its hemline and my black thigh-high stockings.

I loved as my chat became a blur while I slowly hiked my skirt up my legs, showing them just how wet I was as I spread my thighs and revealed my white, drenched panties. I bit onto my middle finger's nail as I could feel warmth filling my cheeks, sliding my hand over my womanhood as the wet undergarment grazed the tip of my fingers.

"I'm so horny…" I breathed, licking my lips as I pretend that I was muttering to myself. "I want someone to fuck me…"

My eyes moved to the screen to see the scrolling onslaught of flattering words coming one by one. Some people even asked about my college, and I got tired of telling them that I was doing this to help pay for my tuition. Because I hate lying.

I did this because I _love_ all the attention… I love seeing all these people freak out over me. I love knowing that I'm getting them off. I love getting off on the thought of them getting off to me getting off…

I pushed my panties aside and closed my eyes, smiling as I knew they were all looking at my dripping pussy. I knew that they were all touching themselves, some barely able to contain themselves like me… I wonder how many had already came before I even got to slide two of my own fingers into myself and… _moan_.

That's what I did next. Exactly that. And I did it _slowly_...

"Don't cum yet…" I muttered to my viewers. "Play with me."

I opened my eyes with a cute little smirk on my lips and saw myself on my monitor again, my hand between my legs with two of its fingers burrowed inside of me. And then I saw my chat, and I couldn't read anything as they were _all_ going crazy. So, I added fuel to the fire, raising my free hand up to my chest, catching my left breast in its palm before I gave it a soft squeeze.

"Oh…" I breathed, running my tongue against my bottom lip before biting it.

I forgot that my knuckles were still inside of me, giggling as I slid my fingers out of my wet pussy. I rose this hand in front of my face, spreading my two fingers apart to show that my excitement was strung between them. My eyes moved to see my screen, and I saw that the chat was begging for me to put my own filthy fingers in my mouth.

I happily fulfilled their naughty requests, knowing that I would've done so without them saying a word. As my lips parted, my fingertips sliding past my teeth before my lips sealed them inside my mouth; I squeezed my breast, a muffled moan trying to escape my throat. I rolled my eyes back, smiling as I sucked my own excitement off of my fingers. I enjoyed this almost too much, finding arousal in watching myself pull my own sullied fingers from my mouth.

"Do you guys want me to take my clothes off?" I asked with a sultry tone, staring down at my pitiful body, closing my thighs together. I even started blushing with a pout as if I was truly embarrassed.

The chat became a blinding blur of yesses.

"B-but… I'm just a normal schoolgirl…" I played. "I don't have anything for you to see..."

And I tried my best to hide my smile as I brought both my hands to the collar of my white dress shirt. I purposely do _every_ button up, so that undoing each and every one is that much more teasing. I undid the first, and my shirt was already becoming loose. I took my time with each one, going down my body, feeling the warmth of my room wash over my chest as my viewers could see my white brassiere peeking out from my half-opened shirt.

"I-Is this enough?" I asked, faking an embarrassed look as I tried to peek at my chat at the top of my eyes.

They all wrote no.

I was encouraged by both them, and myself, to continue. And I was more than happy to do so. I loved showing off my little, cute body. I know I'm beautiful. Seeing myself on my screen was enough to keep me going.

I'm such a little narcissistic slut.

I continued as slowly as I could. I just wanted to rip my clothes off and fuck myself sore. But, I couldn't. That'd ruin the _art_ of this. I forced myself to achingly pull the rest of my buttons, removing my long-sleeved shirt off from my milky flesh as my white bra was the only thing left on my upper body.

"I-Is this good?" I asked again with a smile. I just loved toying with them.

They all told me 'no' again. Nothing was enough for these savages… and that grouped me with the lot of them, too. This wasn't enough for me either.

I reached behind my back, and I felt for the clip that belonged to the white fabric which confined my large, magnificent, pink-nippled breasts from my viewers. I let it drop to the floor behind me, and I brought an arm over my breasts to cover them. I still had games to play with them, despite tonight being a 'fingers-only' session… :)

"Should I move my arm?" I quietly asked.

And then so many donations came in, begging for me to move my arm. My most loyal viewers were the reason I could even afford this college dorm. Most knew the routine by now; I give them what they want when they give me what I want.

"Oh…" I sighed, sheepishly giggling. "You guys are embarrassing me!"

I moved my arm, and I smiled as I could see my breasts be revealed on my monitor, and eventually, my fans'. I didn't need to play all innocent with them anymore. I could let out my inner-sinner, my hands making their way to cup a breast each, my eyes briefly closing as I curled my toes and giggled to myself. Oh, I'm so happy I have this dorm all to myself because I'm about to make a _lot_ of noise.

"Oh!" I moaned, squeezing into my breasts as my eyes went shut.

My feet moved apart as my knees pressed together, my tongue running across my lips as the flesh of my breasts showed between my fingers. I opened my eyes, and saw that my chat was as much a mess as I, my smile growing as another moan fled my throat. I moved my hands, bringing two fingers around a taut pink nipple each, slowly moving my fingertips around them as I spread my legs again.

"Look how wet I am…" I giggled, my smile growing more devious. "My nipples are _so_ hard… I bet they're harder than all of your dicks… heh."

And that got both my chat and _I_ really excited.

"Imagine if your dick was right here." I continued. "Between my breasts… between my legs… Oh, how I'd have my fun with it."

I pulled on my delicate, perfectly-pink nipples once I was done speaking. I closed my eyes and let myself enjoy this, my hands working by themselves for a few minutes as they plucked at my bosom. But a few minutes was all that I could endure as I was becoming far too aroused for just some _silly little foreplay.._. I don't care how short this stream will be; I need to cum.

My breasts were sore once I grew tired of playing with them, taking a deep breath as I lowered my hands to my sides. I stood up, and I could see how pitiful I looked on my screen, beads of sweat trailing down my body as I was all worked up. I had nothing left to say to my plebian viewers, half of them probably blew their load by now, and besides… it was _my_ turn now.

I smiled as I shoved my thumbs under the waistline of my skirt, pushing it down my smooth and seductive legs which were wrapped tightly in black stockings. I let that thin, short skirt fall to the floor and I kicked it away with my feet, licking my lips as I looked back up at my now-naked, beautifully-curvaceous body which my expensive webcam was focused on.

"I should be studying for my test tomorrow…" I admitted, turning around and bending over, grabbing my wooden chair with my hands. "I'm such a naughty, little slut."

I rose a hand behind me and struck my own rear with it, shuddering as I arched my back and curled my toes.

"Oh, if only one of you guys can come and spank me for being such a bad student." I continued, breathing heavily as I hit myself again. "I can barely contain myself!"

I moved my hand down my rear, spreading myself to show them how wet I was, because I could feel it. I could feel my excitement running down my inner-thighs so slowly...

"Do you guys want me to fuck myself?" I asked, turning around and standing straight, watching my chat with an eager smile on my face.

They all begged for it.

"Do you guys _really_ want me to though?" I continued to tease. "I haven't touched myself all week… and I think I can wait another."

That was a lie. I'd go insane if I didn't feel my hands against my naked flesh. I didn't even bother with reading their responses as I sat myself back down onto my chair and spread my legs as far as they could go.

"So, join me..." I commanded as I moved my right hand between my thighs. "Pull yourself out of your pants if you haven't already. Ladies too."

I brushed my fingers over my clitoris, shivering for a brief moment. I closed my eyes, and then continued, my fingertips coming against it before I slowly moved them in a circle.

"Oh, god…" I breathed, my stomach contracting as I felt so delicate.

I bit my bottom lip, looking down at hand as I watched how I moved it against my bud. This felt good, overwhelmingly-so. I know the students living in the dorm on the other side of the wall behind me complain every time I stream, but that wouldn't stop me. I released my bottom lip from my teeth and opened my mouth.

"Oh!" I gasped, my jaw quivering as I closed my thighs around my hand and sat straight for a second.

I remembered to spread my legs, forgetting that I was putting on a show for all my horny, little viewers. I fell back against my chair and let them watch as I pleased myself, my wrist moving my hand so quickly that it looked like just a blur to them. I was going to cum, and that was pitiful. It was barely a minute and I was already succumbing to myself. I shrieked, closing my eyes and legs as I jetted against the chair I sat on, laughing as I shook my head as I felt so humiliated in front of them all...

"S-sorry guys…" I awkwardly muttered, getting up from my seat as I could feel a small wet pool collecting beneath me. "I got a little c-carried away…"

I looked at my chat and they were all laughing at me.

"I think I'm done for tonight…" I stated, walking towards my screen to reach for the mouse.

And before I could hit stop streaming', a $50 donation came in with the words 'no you're not'.

"Thanks, 'coolguy123' for the donation." I said, reading his screen name as I slowly ran my tongue across my smirk. "I'll continue just for you…"

I took a deep breath of air and smiled, happy that they took the bait because I still wanted to continue. I turned around and swayed my rear as I returned to my seat, sitting down in my own filth as I spread my legs for them again. My hand, which was still wet, returned to where it was just a few moments ago, spreading my southern lips before sliding two of its fingers inside of me…

"Ah…" I shuddered, turning my head to the side as I crawled deeper inside of myself. "I can't believe I'm doing this again…"

I closed my eyes, biting my bottom lip as I rose my free, left hand to my breasts. I captured a nipple between its fingers and pulled on it, my legs wanting to close themselves again as I had to use all my will to keep them apart.

"Do you guys hear that?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking back at myself on my screen.

I then slid my fingers out of my womanhood, leaving the tips in before shoving them back.

"How wet I am?" I continued, pulling my digits out of my pussy before thrusting them in again.

They said yes, and I noticed that there was a lot less people speaking in the chat, despite my viewer count going up… I think that their hands are busy…

"Hah…" I breathed, my thighs closing around my hand. "Oh - my..."

I was about to cum again. I'm so bad at this. I have to keep my legs spread apart and endure this torture!

So I did that. I moved my legs apart and relaxed in my seat, slowing my fingers down as I couldn't stop from fondling my own bosom. I moaned, and I did so impatiently. I was frustrated, wishing that I could fuck myself for hours without cumming… not mere _minutes_...

"Guys… I'm sorry." I muttered. "But, I'm gonna cum again…"

They were all fine with that.

"Oh!" I gasped, my chest heaving as I closed my legs around my hand _again_ and sat up straight, my toes curling up as I got quicker and quicker inside of myself. "Oh ~ Oh - ah!"

I was a convulsing mess in that chair, a hundred different eyes on my sad, little body as I came in front of them all. I was tired and worn out, only a little cum leaving my perfect pussy as it joined the puddle I was already sitting in. My eyes opened as I returned to my senses, and I felt _so_ embarrassed. I was ashamed of myself, sick with the person I am. But, I'm only saying this for now, because once I'm horny again, that disgusting slut inside of me will return.

"Okay… I'm finished." I breathed, standing up and faking a feeble walk towards my computer. "I'll see you guys next Friday..."

I then smiled and winked my right eye, because that's how I finish each and every session. I clicked 'stop streaming' and then it was all over. I was by myself, hundreds of people leaving my room within an instant…


End file.
